Briarcliff
The Briarcliff alliance was formed by Lana in the first week of the competition. This alliance contained many would-be late-game competitors that worked together for a short while. At the beginning of the game, the alliance decided to vote out Justin because of his penalty vote against him. However, as the game went on, many players strayed from the votes that the alliance was trying to decide to do together. Rachel continually pushed for Semhar and Nan to be eliminated, but inevitably, they survived far past when she wanted rid of them. In episode three, Lana was ejected from the competition, which started the inevitable decline of the alliance. Despite the alliance stopping their out-loud conversations together, many continued to work together up until the finale of the game, when they all turned against each other. Because Rachel was the main person to go against the alliance, many of the Briarcliff alliance did not vote for her to win despite her being a member. 21:18 RecordBot 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #Briarcliff 21:18 On the horrific conditions that are going on here in Briarcliff. 21:18 I am currently receiving secret information 21:18 From someone I know on the inside. 21:19 Once we get proof, we can catch Dra in the act and finally put him to jail. 21:19 Are you four ladies with me? 21:19 Can I count on you to bring this place down? 21:19 tHIS IS THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE 21:19 NOT SOME SORORITY 21:19 WHERE THE HELL IS THE WINE 21:19 :\ 21:19 (caps fail but oh so fitting) 21:19 Justin is receiving a penalty vote at the first elimination 21:19 I think we should vote for him. 21:20 Rachel, you're more than welcome to leave. 21:20 But I see the fire in your eyes. It matches your hair. 21:20 I knew it the moment I saw you. 21:20 <@PB_> Um, I have ONE suggestion girls. 21:20 <@PB_> We change the name to #CandyKingdom! 21:20 No. 21:21 That is, like, SO cute. 21:21 It remains Briarcliff, I have my reasons. 21:21 * LanaWinters writes on notepad 21:21 <@PB_> I like it better, it reminds me a lot of home! 21:21 PB, can you OP me? 21:21 <@PB_> You can be my CANDY PEOPLE! 21:21 Congrats Rachel. 21:21 Good job, Rachel. The more power we get, the better our position is. 21:21 Especially when it comes to serving justice. 21:23 Let's vote for Justin? 21:24 But he's hot. :( 21:24 yeah justin 21:24 he's freaking me out 21:24 i am in a committed marriage 21:24 and he's just 21:24 * RachelReilly_ rolls eyes 21:24 Fine... 21:32 Lydia| 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has quit Page closed 21:33 Lydia| 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has joined #Briarcliff 21:38 Welcome back, Lydia! 21:39 <@PB_> Welcome! ^-^ 21:39 Heeey! 21:49 Who has two thumbs and totally crushed it today? 21:49 This girl! 21:49 * Lydia| points to self 21:49 Whaaat? 21:56 ... 21:56 <@PB_> Who are we voting tonight, ladies? 21:56 Well? 21:56 So girls. 21:56 Let's do... 21:56 Ty? 21:56 No 21:56 He hit on me. 21:56 What a creep. 21:56 I like Ty 21:56 Ty. 21:56 * RachelReilly_ folds arms 21:56 Who is Ty? 21:56 Okay. 21:56 <@PB_> He hit on me too, I think. 21:56 Do you have any other suggestions, Rachel? 21:56 Aaron 21:56 He's a pig 21:56 >:( 21:56 I'm good with Aaron. 21:56 And 21:56 He got votes last time. 21:56 <@PB_> I told him to run unless he wanted a nice fist cookie straight to the gut!! >:( 21:56 ^_^ 21:56 Aaron is a pretty good vote. 21:57 Aaron it is. 21:57 Yay! 21:57 Aaron's not really that cute. 21:57 I once dated an Aaron. 21:57 But then he moved to California. 21:57 I've never dated an Aaron. 21:57 Or a male for that matter. 21:57 And I think he was in a movie. 21:57 Where he died. 21:57 Are you lesbian? LanaWinters 21:58 I couldnt date boys before big brother 21:58 i have a degree in chemistry 21:58 I am, Nan. 21:58 that means I'm a smart, strong woman 21:58 I have a girlfriend at home. 21:58 Last year there was this guy in my Chemistry class named Jim 21:58 The spirits tell me something is going to happen to you. 21:59 I'm unclear with the context but they tell me things. 21:59 That is... interesting. 21:59 My clairvoyance is a burden. This is why. 22:00 Lydia|_ 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has joined #Briarcliff 22:00 I'm baaaack! 22:02 Welcome back, Lydia. 22:02 Lydia| 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:14 LanaWinters 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has left #Briarcliff [] 22:19 Lydia|_ 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has quit timeout: 246 seconds ________________________________________ 22:30 who should we vote? 22:30 Lydia| 405c35d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.53.212 has joined #Briarcliff 22:30 I say we vote 22:30 <@PB_> Hm... 22:30 Tharja 22:30 for violating me 22:30 >:( 22:30 and for stealing fans 22:30 <@PB_> Tharja does have a bad attitude.. 22:30 how dare she 22:31 I'm the best thing about this season 22:31 No offense to you all but everyone compared to me is a floater 23:00 who are we voting off 23:00 ????? 23:00 guys??? 23:00 :( 23:01 Vote for Opal 23:01 please... 23:01 http://media.giphy.com/media/UjQarBTphymiI/giphy.gif 23:01 * RachelReilly_ crawls in corner 23:01 What if we, like, vote Semhar? 23:01 She is SO creepy. 23:02 she is. 23:04 no 23:04 opal 23:04 she's in a showmance 23:04 :( 23:04 WITH WHO?! :O 23:04 <@PB_> Don't even say it. 23:05 <@PB_> Because Opal and I have nothing special! 23:10 Yes you did PB 23:10 stop LYING 23:10 and start PLAYIGN THE GAME 23:10 <@PB_> I did what? :( 23:10 BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A FLOATER 23:11 THAT'S ALL YOU ARE 23:11 <@PB_> Can you clam it!? 23:11 <@PB_> I am TRYING to work on a potion! >:( 23:11 <@PB_> Quiet down or get out hun! 23:12 – NanTheWitch k. 23:12 GUYS WE DID IT 23:13 * Lydia| dances obnoxiously 23:31 vote Semhar off 23:31 the floater 23:31 the SUPREME floater bitch 23:32 As long as he doesn't interrupt my quest to become THE SUPREME OF THE COVEN. 23:34 Oh YEAH. 23:34 Semhar is weird anyway. 23:38 lets vote sean instead 23:38 vermin* 23:38 idc oe out the inact 23:38 NEVERMIND 23:38 KEEP SEMHAR 23:38 :] 23:42 <@PB_> I voted Vermin. ^_^ 23:57 RachelReilly_ 32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24 has quit Page closed 23:58 <@PB_> Oh.. bye.. Rachel? 00:02 RachelReilly 32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24 has joined #Briarcliff 00:02 lets vote dr sean off? 00:03 <@PB_> K! 00:03 Yeah, he's not even cute. 00:03 Lana|Asylum 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #Briarcliff 00:05 Oh my god it's LANA again 00:05 HEY LANA 00:06 hey 00:17 vote Semhar guys 00:17 ot's the only way :( 00:18 Ok 00:59 Who now? :O 00:59 <@PB_> Hm.. 01:00 Glad to see Briarcliff is staying strong. 01:01 <@PB_> It is..? 01:01 Yes. 01:04 Briarcliff is over. 01:04 The inmates are running the show, now. 01:04 NanTheWitch uid90476@gateway/web/irccloud.com/x-fgsitxeovacskogy has quit [] 01:09 Okay guys wait 01:09 Hear me out here 01:09 Okay, like 01:09 If one of us wins this 01:10 The other two are against Cotton/Ty in the vote 01:10 But if we throw it and let one of them win 01:10 We can gang up on them 01:10 <@PB_> Rachel wants Ty out 01:10 LYDIA ROCKING THE LOGIC BITCHEEES 01:10 <@PB_> *Lana 01:10 <@PB_> She told me, like, five times.. 01:15 Who should I vote in main? 01:50 PB_ 62eb7a9b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.235.122.155 has left #Briarcliff [] 02:04 DraHosting_ ~DraHostin@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 02:18 Lana|Asylum has changed nick to Lana|Forest 02:21 Lana|Forest 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit Page closed 02:25 RachelReilly 32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24 has quit Page closed